<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring Your Parents to School Day by iwriteshipsnotsailthem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567913">Bring Your Parents to School Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem'>iwriteshipsnotsailthem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dad Lance &amp; Tattoo Artist Keith [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Parent Keith (Voltron), Parent Lance (Voltron), Past Character Death, Tattoo Artist Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian is very proud to introduce her two dads to her class on the 'Bring your dad to school day'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dad Lance &amp; Tattoo Artist Keith [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring Your Parents to School Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome back!! I think we all deserve some klance family fluff in times like this ♥</p><p>NOTE: Vivian is six in this chapter! (you can go to the series notes and see a list of her ages in each chapter)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bring Your Father To School Day</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~*~</strong>
</p><p>“What’s this?” Lance asked as his six year old held out a pamphlet to him the moment she left her classroom after the final bell.</p><p>“It’s ‘bring your dad or special male figure to school’ day next week,” Vivian explained, grabbing his hand as they left the school grounds. She jumped over a puddle, giggling before speaking again. “Can you and daddy come?” She asked, eyes wide with a hopeful pout present on her face, making Lance’s heart squeeze over her cute little face.</p><p>“We will see sweetheart. I’ll have to see if I can get off work for an hour or so, plus daddy might have a client booked in.” Her face dropped a little making Lance feel far too guilty. Surely at least <em>one </em>of them would be able to go with her. There were <em>two</em> of them, for god’s sake.</p><p>“...okay.”</p><p>“Did you have fun today?” The downtrodden expression was instantly wiped off her face.</p><p>“I made a rocket!”</p><p>“A rocket, huh?” He smiled at her enthusiasm.</p><p>“Yes! The best part about it, was that it had cat ears!”</p><p>“That’s a cute sounding rocket. Where’s your rocket going to fly?”</p><p>“The moon!”</p><p>“Really?” She nodded proudly. “That’s pretty cool. You know what else can fly other than a rocket ship?”</p><p>“Umm…” She thought it over. “Butterflies!”</p><p>“And…?” He asked, with a prompting grin. She frowned over thought and before her growing brain could think of another flying object, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, making her squeal an ecstatic ‘<em>papa!’</em></p><p>He chuckled to himself, smiling as he heard her giggle the whole way to the car.</p><p>*     *     *</p><p>Lance saw the way Keith’s eyes glimmered with pure joy as he handed over the ‘bring your dad to school day’ pamphlet.</p><p>Even after all this time, Lance knew the confirmation of being Vivian’s father was still a big deal to him. It hurt Lance’s heart a little thinking that Keith on default thought he wasn’t an equal parent as him to Vivian, when really, she loved him just as much as Lance.</p><p>“I’ll be free,” Keith said confidently.</p><p>Lance wasn’t surprised. If needed, he was certain Keith would do almost anything to clear his schedule to be there.</p><p>“I’ll have to double check to make sure, but I think I should be able to as well.”</p><p>“Yay!” Vivian cheered as she ran into the room, almost slipping over her socks. “We get to <em>play at school!</em> I’m going to show you my friends! And the rock I tripped over! And the hopscotch! And the music room! And the-”</p><p>Lance hummed with an amused grin as Vivian continued her list, catching Keith’s eyes for a moment. They try not to laugh at the absurdity of the list as it went on and on, only stopping when Vivian ran out of breath.</p><p>Once she sucked in a big breath and let it go she continued her list, unaware of her snickering parents who laughed with fondness.</p><p>*     *     *</p><p>Luckily, Lance was able to work around his schedule so he could go to the ‘bring your dad to school day’.</p><p>He was honestly surprised by the amount of men who bothered to show up. Obviously some were missing their dads, due to work or didn’t have a dad around, but they had replacement with uncles or grandfathers there to take their place. It was nice actually, throughout the years he had to admit the mothers definitely had more presence in the school activities. It was fun to chat with some of the other dads, who he mainly had only heard stories of from their wives (what could he say? He loved mother gossip, that shit was juicy).</p><p>It was also interesting to see how the kids reacted to the fact Vivian had two dads. She was very proud of her two parents, dragging them both around the classroom by the hands, showing them her drawings on the wall and introducing them to her classmates and teacher.</p><p>“You have <em>two </em>dads?” A little girl with bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail asked, looking up at the two men in awe like they were a mythical creature.</p><p>“Yep!” Vivian said with her chin high and smile proud.</p><p>“That’s <em>so </em>cool!” A little boy ran over, leaving his dad in the dust. “I want two dads!”</p><p>Another little girl grabbed at Vivian’s sleeve to get her attention before quietly asking, “does – does that mean you have two mums as well?”</p><p>Vivian shook her head. “My <em>mami’s </em>in heaven!” It kind of broke his heart to hear her say that so casually, wincing along with a few other fathers who had heard the statement.</p><p>The innocence reminded Lance of when Vivian announced to her classroom that her <em>papa </em>and <em>mami </em>were brother and sister so Lance had to come in and explain to the teachers that <em>no, </em>he did not bang and impregnate his sister.</p><p>“My dog went to heaven!” Another kid shouted out, wanting to contribute.</p><p>“So did my goldfish!” A boy declared.</p><p>Cassie, Vivian’s best friend, who was honestly one of the funniest kids ever, frowned and said, “Goldfish don’t go to heaven, they go down the toilet!”</p><p>Lance and Keith looked to each other before having to turn away to hide their smiles and snickers. Cassie’s father just face palmed and sighed quietly to himself.</p><p>“Okay kiddies!” The teacher, Mrs Birchman said with a clap to stop the ruckus. “Now we are going to do some arts and crafts with our dads and male figures!”</p><p>Vivian dragged them to a table where art supplies were all spread out. Keith looked hilarious in the tiny pink chair, looking very out of place with his dark clothes and tattoos.</p><p>The arts and crafts were so obviously his husband’s domain. He was quickly able to whip out outlines and sketches of drawings that made the other little kids around the room crowd around, absolutely starstruck by how good they were. Lance couldn’t help but snicker at Keith’s confused face because they were just silly drawings from his perspective.</p><p>With Keith distracted with some of the kids asking for requests, Lance almost missed noticing Vivian get out of her chair. Lance watched her bounce across the room to a boy at another table who seemed very focused on a drawing. He was probably the only child who didn’t have someone there with him.</p><p>She poked him on the arm, speaking to him and looking over his shoulder at the drawing. The boy's mouth moved but his eyes didn’t glance away from the piece of paper in front of him.</p><p>Vivian continued chatting until the boy’s head lifted. Seconds later they were both on their feet and racing over to the table.</p><p>“Hey Vivi,” Lance said as she returned with the boy by her side. “Who’s your friend?”</p><p>“This is…” She looked back at the boy. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Tom,” the boy said, holding the paper close to his chest.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Tom,” Lance smiled kindly at the boy. “I’m Vivian’s papa. You can call me Lance if you’d like.”</p><p>The boy seemed a little shy at the stranger speaking to him but still smiled. “Hi.”</p><p>“Tom’s daddy isn’t here because he’s a hero,” Vivian said in a matter of fact tone.</p><p>“A hero, huh?” Lance repeated grinning.</p><p>Tom nodded. “He’s a soldier. He’s away saving people… which is why he isn’t here… but it’s okay because he’s being cool and stuff.”</p><p>Lance’s heart twinged at hearing that. He couldn’t imagine how hard that would be to just leave his family and go off to fight in some more war. He also couldn’t imagine how rough it would be for Tom.</p><p>“He sounds super cool, bud. I bet he’s an awesome soldier.”</p><p>Tom's smile brightened into a full grin. “The <em>bestest</em>!”</p><p>“Tom’s daddy isn’t here,” Vivian repeated. “So I said he could come and play with us because I have two Daddies so I can share. You said I should <em>always </em>share.”</p><p>God, Lance was going to experience some serious heart failure if his heart underwent any more strain today</p><p>“That’s right baby, we should always share,” Lance said softly and patted her hair down with a soft smile.</p><p>
  <em>What a treasure she was.</em>
</p><p>He looked back to Tom and gestured to his paper. “So what do you have there buddy?”</p><p>Tom and Vivian then sat down and Tom showed Lance his drawing of him and his dad that he was going to give him once he came home.</p><p>“He’s going to love that.”</p><p>He could practically see Tom’s eyes sparkle with joy over the encouraging words.</p><p>The day went on from there. Keith and Lance switching over in activities so somebody was either with Vivian or Tom. Tom was a really sweet kid, a little quieter than the other boys, but still cheeky and funny like all six-year-olds are.</p><p>The time went smoothly and by the end of the day Keith and Lance were both to the bone exhausted. He could almost feel the relief in his body as he laid in bed.</p><p>“You know, the next time I complain about Vivian talking through movies just remind me of how annoying some of those little shits are,” Keith muttered, making Lance snort out a laugh.</p><p>“Oh shut up, you secretly had way too much fun showing off your art skills.”</p><p>Keith rolled onto his side to face Lance with a lazy smile. “I’ve never drawn so many dinosaurs in my life.”</p><p>“I’ve never drawn so much in my life full stop.”</p><p>“It shows.”</p><p>“Rude ass bitch. I have you know that Tom thought that my sheep was <em>amazing</em>.”</p><p>“He also thought it was a truck.”</p><p>They both quietly laughed over the memory for a couple of moments until Keith continued to talk. “It amazes me sometimes how good and kind some kids are. I only remember the worst of it from my childhood. Vivian didn’t even need to be asked to go invite that kid to join us.”</p><p>Lances smiled at the reminder.</p><p>“I’d like to say it’s because we are crazy good parents, but I think that’s just her.”</p><p>He felt about the same level of pride he saw on your daughter’s face today when she had introduced them as her parents to her class.</p><p>“Yeah. She’s a good egg.”</p><p>
  <em>“The best egg.”</em>
</p><p>“An egg that is way less annoying than a lot of children her age. Which is kind of surprising considering she comes from the same genes as you do.”</p><p>“You are <em>so </em>mean,” Lance laughed as he snuggled his way into his husband's side, allowing themselves both to fall asleep at the thought of knowing that they were doing at least one thing right.</p><p>*     *     *</p><p>
  <strong>Bring Your Mother To School Day</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~*~</strong>
</p><p>Lance knew it was going to come eventually. Of <em>course </em>if there was going to be a ‘bring your father to school day’ they would also have the equivalent with mothers.</p><p>“Are you sure baby?” Lance asked looking down at his little girl with a breaking heart as she smiled confidently.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“You don’t want someone to go with you? I could ask <em>Tia </em>Veronica? Allura, Romelle, Shay or Pidge could even go? <em>Abuela</em>?”</p><p>Vivian shook her head, holding the picture frame of Rachel he had given her to put on her bedside table. He’d always had that photo in her room, so Vivian could know what she looked like, so she wouldn’t forget where she’d come from.</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em>?” Lance asked for the millionth time. It just felt so unfair to send her to the ‘Bring your mother School day’ without mother, hell, without <em>anyone</em>. Thinking about her without someone there, sitting alone like Tom really hurt Lance to think about.</p><p>But she was so adamant that all she needed was Rachel's photo.</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>Lance nodded, trying his very best to keep his bottom lip from wobbling. “If that’s what you want,” he said quietly. She smiled and ran out of the room with her frame, leaving Lance with a burning throat and heavy heart.</p><p>He put his hands over his face. “<em>Goddammit Rachel,</em>” Lance muttered as he rubbed his eyes.</p><p>If only a picture in a frame was going to be enough for her forever.</p><p>“Hey,” Keith’s soft and gentle voice came. His eyes drifted upwards to his husband standing in front of him. Keith tilted his chin up so he could see his eyes as he spoke. “She genuinely sounded okay with it. You know she would say something if she wanted someone there.”</p><p>Lance sighed. “I know, I <em>know</em>, it’s just…” he took a long breath. “It’s just really fucking <em>sad</em>.”</p><p>Keith let out a long breath and sat down next to him on the couch, putting his hand on his husband's thigh. He didn’t say anything as Lance put his head on his shoulder, just sat quietly together.</p><p>*     *     *</p><p>Lance couldn’t help but be nervous when he waited for Vivian after school after the ‘bring your mother’ to school day. He couldn’t help but feel that she was going to be upset about not having someone there with her for the day other than a photo.</p><p>She was a few minutes later than normal leaving the classroom. Usually, she ran out as soon as she could to greet either Lance or Keith. Instead of getting tackled today, she was skipping along, holding hands with a woman who in her other hand held Tom’s.</p><p>Vivian looked up to the woman and pointed towards Lance with a grin. The woman followed the direction Vivian was pointing and looked towards Lance with a kind smile before continuing to walk over.</p><p>“Hi papa!” Vivian shouted, letting go of the woman's hand to hug him.</p><p>“Hey Vivi! Who is this?”</p><p>“This is Tom’s mum! She played with me today!”</p><p>Lance looked up to the woman who smiled gently. “As Vivian put it so beautifully, I’m Tom's mum; Dana. You must be Lance.”</p><p>“Yeah that’s me. It’s nice to meet you.” She looked like a kind woman, exuding such a sweet motherly nature.</p><p>“I just… “ She paused. “I just really wanted to thank you for looking after Tom on the Dad‘s day. His father is deployed at the moment and my brother was supposed to go but cancelled last minute. But it was so lovely to hear Tom rave on about Vivian’s dads and how they let him stay with them so he wasn’t alone. So umm,” He noticed how her voice cracked a little, she nodded and forced a smile. “Thank you for that. It was very kind.”</p><p>“Sharing is very kind!” Vivian said, making both the adults laugh.</p><p>“What she said,” Lance chuckled. “But seriously, it’s no issue. The naming of these days is kind of problematic, it’s disappointing for them when they don’t have a mum or dad there,” he laughed awkwardly.</p><p>Dana hummed in agreement. “Just a little bit. Especially when some kids don’t have their mothers or fathers around. I asked Vivian about the photo... I'm really sorry that you both have had to go through that. But I just wanted to let you know all of us mothers made sure she wasn’t alone. She’s a sweet little girl.”</p><p>Lance's throat clogged up in happy surprise and emotion. He pressed his lips together to stop them from wobbling and nodded, saying and quiet “thank you.”</p><p>Dana shook her head. “I only did what you did for my boy. Thank <em>you</em>.” She looked down at Tom. “Ready to go home?” Tom nodded. “Alright then, say goodbye to Vivian and Lance then.” She looked up to him. “I’ll see you around. Have a good day you two.” And with that, Tom and Dana waved goodbye and they were both leaving the school grounds.</p><p>“Hey Papa,” Vivian spoke up, pulling at the sleeve of his jacket to gain his attention, her other hand still holding the photo frame. “Can we go get some ice cream?”</p><p>Usually Lance would say no, but he couldn’t help it after today. Rachel always loved ice cream.</p><p>He smiled, took her hand and started to walk. “Sure baby, let’s go and you can tell me all about your fun day.”</p><p>“Okay! It started when Cassie threw a glitter pen at Arnie’s face. I <em>know </em>I’m not allowed to say this but it was <em>really </em>funny and--” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vivian's best friend Cassie is so funny get ready for her in the future </p><p>Also i'm REALLY REALLY excited for the next part in this series!! it's a cute one guys ;) </p><p>I also want to say a big thank you for 10k hits on One Life for the Two of Us!!! thank you for sticking with this series for so long ♥♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>